Temporarily positionable markers are frequently used to direct an observer's view to a particular region or feature on a diagram. For example, a wide variety of games and teaching tools are available that utilize maps, whether for playing geography based games, for teaching geography lessons, for denoting remarkable places of interest, and for wide varieties of other purposes. Often times, users of such maps wish to temporarily mark notable locations, such as to note places of previous travel, to test geographical knowledge, and the like. Similarly, and by way of non-limiting example, markers can be used to note particular features or aspects of historical maps and events, can be used on timelines to note, for instance, dates of particular interest, and can be used on scientific diagrams (e.g., atomic models, DNA models, dissection models, microscope imaging, earth science diagrams, and other scientific diagrams generally). The uses of temporarily positionable markers are widely diverse, and many other applications beyond those listed here by way of example will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
Various markers have previously been provided for such purposes, including push pins. Push pins can provide an immediate reference to a particular spot of interest on the diagram, and are typically placed by simply pushing the pin into the diagram and any substrate on which the diagram is printed, such as a semi-rigid foam pad backing as is commonly used. However, while push pins may be provided in various shapes and colors, they do little to identify specific locations on the diagram, other than marking it as a spot of interest.
Flags have also been provided attached to pins for similar placement on a diagram surface. Such flags may be provided in various colors and with various indicia printed on the flag face to indicate specific items of interest, such as (by way of non-limiting example) a particular city, state, country, etc. on a map that the flag is identifying. While such assemblies are helpful in identifying specific regions of a diagram by name, traditional map flag assemblies typically comprise simply a straight pin with a flag attached to the top of the pin, and vertical positioning of the flag by pushing through the diagram surface can be quite difficult. Oftentimes, placement of such previously known pin flag assemblies results in flags being positioned at varying angles across the diagram surface, providing a non-uniform and, to some, unpleasant or sloppy appearance.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a reconfigurable flag pin that may be placed on a diagram surface and held in a vertical position without requiring significant effort on the part of the user, such that a child using the flag pin would be able to easily and quickly position multiple flags across the diagram surface. It would also be advantageous to provide a flag pin that may be placed on a diagram surface while minimizing the risk of injury to a child.